<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feed Your Love by JohnlockedDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390527">Feed Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer'>JohnlockedDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because Silas is a Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this book, Longing, Lust, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Romantic Friendship, Taboo, UST, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Yaoi, fight me, mentioned - Freeform, should I continue this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not sure if I’ll continue this, I might if people like it :)</p><p>This book and ship is underrated. We seriously need to grow this fandom!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nobody "Bod" Owens/Silas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feed Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his name, Nobody Owens was many things: kind, curious and friendly. Obedient (he’d certainly become better at keeping himself out of trouble).<br/>
Most of all, he was human. The boy had a heart that beat and pumped warm blood through his veins. </p><p>When Silas had first (somewhat reluctant) claimed his part as a guardian for the boy, he hadn’t expected much. Well, he hadn’t expected anything, least of all to grow attached.<br/>
Silas was cold and dead. Not dead in the way he sometimes wished he were. No, he was dead in the sense that his heart had stopped beating and pumping blood long ago. And yet, he still needed to feed. Regularly. It was as if his empty veins longed to be filled again. </p><p>It grew worse over the years. The hunger. And Silas was not stupid. He could smell where this hunger emanated from. It was different from the...other hunger he’d had. Perhaps it had even been replaced entirely. </p><p>Before Bod had arrived, Silas had always enjoyed his meals. Nowadays, he merely took them to keep himself sustained.</p><p>Bod had asked Silas many times what his guardian ate, but only received vague replies, if any.<br/>
Once, Bod had even offered a piece of his food to Silas, who had thanked him and then told him that he’d already eaten.<br/>
So, it wasn’t anything he ate himself, that much he knew. And the more he’d asked, instead, the more he realized what Silas did not eat. And, it was not bananas. </p><p>Silas had wanted to tell the boy, truly, he did. Instead, he had simply replied that Bod would understand when he was older.<br/>
“When am I older?” Bod had asked in return. “I am older now compared to the last time I asked.” Which had been merely a week before. </p><p>Silas had sighed deeply then, his dark eyes gazing, fixed onto the child’s.<br/>
Bod often found it hard to read his guardian, but during times like these especially, he wished that he were a mind reader.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>